


By your side (through rain and wind)

by RickenPizza



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bad Flirting, Banter, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Just a little angst, M/M, Rain, flirting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickenPizza/pseuds/RickenPizza
Summary: Claude tries to outrun an incoming rainstorm, bumps into somebody unexpected, and comes to some conclusions.Written from the prompt "rain".
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 22





	By your side (through rain and wind)

**Author's Note:**

> Just some wonderful Claurenz, hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> And thank you to my lovely sister for beta-ing and for the title! (ily <3)

Claude sighed and closed the book he had been studying about the nobility of the Adrestian Empire, leaving a finger in between the pages to hold his place. He glanced out the windows of Garreg Mach Monastery’s library and frowned at the dark clouds. He grabbed a small piece of paper to replace his finger as a bookmark and stood up. He would have to leave soon if he didn’t want to get caught in the rain. Luckily, it was after supper so the only place he had to go was his room.

Claude quickly grabbed the book he had been reading, and headed for the exit while waving at Tomas, the librarian. He speed-walked over to the staff offices where the nearest set of stairs were and silently cursed the architects of the monastery for not putting a set closer to the library. 

As soon as he passed Seteth’s office, he broke into a run. He rushed down the stairs and turned left towards the officer’s academy courtyard, skidding to a halt just where the hallway ended. This maneuver would have been pulled off perfectly were it not for the purple haired boy also standing in the hallway, who Claude didn’t expect to be there and didn’t notice was there until it was too late.

The boy made a squawking noise as he landed on the ground and Claude, his book flying from his hands, tumbled on top of him.

“I’m so sorry.” Claude said frantically picking himself up and offering a hand to the boy on the ground, “I didn’t expect anyone to be- Lorenz?”

Lorenz sniffed indignantly but accepted his hand, “Well, you should be more careful, Claude.”

The way he said Claude’s name was full of annoyance but in his eyes there was a glimmer of amusement. Lorenz’s appearance was in disarray from the unexpected tumble, he had some dirt on his usually pristine uniform and his hair was a bit messy. Claude looked back at Lorenz’s face when he heard him make a small throat clearing noise, Lorenz’s cheeks were a bit pink and only then did Claude realize he had been staring.

As if time had just resumed, Claude pulled Lorenz up, tightly gripping his hand.

“I’m glad I bumped into you, Lorenz.” Claude said as he picked up his dropped book.

Lorenz gave him an annoyed but puzzled look. Claude didn’t continue that thought and instead just smirked at Lorenz who was obviously uncomfortable with that statement left hanging in the air. 

Lorenz sighed but finally conceded. “And why would that be?”

“If it was anyone else I could have been in trouble!”

Claude let out a small chuckle as Lorenz looked frustrated and… slightly amused?

“Well, Claude. It has been a pleasure,” Arguable, “But I don’t wish to be caught in the rain so I must be off.”

“No need to be so quick to dismiss me, Lorenz. We’re heading the same way!” He said in an overly cheerful fashion.

Claude smirked at the slightly disgusted face Lorenz made.

“I suppose you’re… right.”

“I always am!” He said even more cheerfully.

“You just enjoy being told that you’re right, Claude.”

“Don’t we all?” He returned. “I could do this all day, but if we want to be dry we should get going.”

Lorenz nodded stiffly and they headed toward the dormitories. Claude purposely walked a little faster than normal but Lorenz, with his longer legs, had no trouble keeping up with Claude’s quickened pace. They were about halfway across the courtyard when it started to drizzle.

Claude quietly cursed as he hugged his book to his chest and broke into a run. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lorenz do the same but somehow in a more dignified manner.

Claude nearly slipped a few times but made it, a bit out of breath, to the first floor of the dormitories. Claude smiled a bit as Lorenz joined him under the small ledge that slightly protected them from the rain, not like it mattered much as they were already soaked.

Claude shivered as the adrenaline from running across the courtyard wore off. “Why is the rain here so cold?”

Lorenz looked at him a bit strangely but replied nevertheless. “In my experience, all rain is cold.” He paused for a moment and then continued in a more haughty manner. “Not that I make it a point to be out in the rain often. I prefer to stay indoors, where it’s dry.”

When he emphasized the last word he looked directly at Claude, causing Claude to burst into laughter. Lorenz had a small smile on his face and began softly laughing as well. Claude smiled up at Lorenz through his sopping bangs, enjoying the energy between them.

When Claude arrived at the monastery he didn’t plan on becoming close or even friends with anyone, especially Lorenz. Claude wouldn’t say they were “friends” exactly, but he definitely didn’t think of Lorenz as an enemy and apparently enjoyed doing stupid things like running through the rain with him.

But what makes him so special?

Claude shivered again and Lorenz looked a bit concerned, reaching out his hand before abruptly pulling it back.

“We should head to our rooms.”

Claude nodded and they began walking in the direction of the stairs to the second floor of the dormitories. Claude quickly grew uncomfortable with the silence so he decided to fill it with pointing out their fellow students rooms as they passed.

“That one is Bernadetta’s but everyone knows that.”

Lorenz sighed and shook his head, “Why do you even have this knowledge.”

“Does that matter? It’s not like I’ll use it for evil!”

Lorenz raised an eyebrow.

“Uh… Wow! There’s the stairs to the second floor! See ya!”

Lorenz smirked, “We’re heading to the same way, Claude. You said it yourself.”

Claude pouted and they began climbing the stairs together. Claude then continued naming the owners of the rooms they passed in the hope that it would get a reaction from Lorenz, but when Claude did turn to look at him, it was not a look of frustration on his face, but one of fondness. Claude quickly turned away from Lorenz and made a grand gesture to one of the doors.

“I know who resides in this humble abode”

Lorenz rolled his eyes at Claude’s antics.

“Yes, I also know who’s room this is, it’s-”

Claude put a finger up to his lips and made a shushing noise.

“Do you know who’s room this is, good sir?” Claude said dramatically whispering.

“Yes,” Said Lorenz exasperatedly, “As I was saying it-”

Claude shushed him again, this time bringing his finger to Lorenz’s lips, which flustered Lorenz.

“It belongs to our very own LORENZ HELLMAN GLOUCESTER!”

“Quiet down, someone will hear you!” Lorenz said looking around anxiously.

“Okay, okay. Lorenz?”

“What, Claude.” Lorenz replied icily.

Damn, he went too far.

“I want to apologize for knocking you over earlier, when this all started.”

Lorenz nodded slightly.

“As long as knocking me over wasn’t the intention.”

“Of course not.” Claude said defensively.

“Then all is forgiven.” Lorenz opened his door.

“I did mean it, though.” Claude said.

Lorenz stilled. Claude could tell Lorenz was about to ask a question about the meaning behind those words so he quickly clarified.

“I meant that I am glad it was you I bumped into.”

Lorenz turned around opening his mouth to respond but Claude continued.

“I’m not going to make a stupid joke about it. I do like talking to you. You challenge me.”

Lorenz looked at Claude and Claude met his gaze.

“I like being around you because you’re you, Lorenz.”

“Claude, I…” Lorenz trailed off.

“Who knew rain made me so emotional.” Claude chuckled. Lorenz didn’t join in.

“But seriously, I do value you.” Claude continued, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to change into some dry clothes.”

Claude gave one of his signature grins on as he waved to Lorenz before going into his room directly next door. As soon as the door was shut, he let out a long sigh. He looked down at the book in his hands and found to his relief that it was mostly dry. He sets the book down on his desk, adding it to the ever growing clutter of his room.

He listened, at first for any signs of Lorenz through the wall, then to the reassuring constant of the rain hitting the roof.

Claude had no clue what his and Lorenz’s relationship was right now, or if it would ever be one defined thing. At the beginning of the year, it was very different from what they had now. Maybe it would keep on changing, keep on evolving. Claude decided he liked that. There were too many things in the world that stayed rigid.


End file.
